


Novel

by Aredriseth



Category: Chen Sheng - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredriseth/pseuds/Aredriseth
Summary: Combining business  And pleasure was far from easy.





	Novel

Having both a personal and business relationship wasn't easy on Shen; not when his struggling to write a new novel got in the way of their romantic relations. Writing was an all easy, not when he wasn't doing the equivalent of doodling anymore - he couldn't let his mind wander ad he went, loosing track of the story and what he was trying to depict. As a professional author his content had to be good. He had to have a plot and world building and character forming and so many other things and then he only had to worry about using elegant language and clever references, jokes and puns. And it wasn't as if he didn't have rules to abide by set by his publishers. He knew of authors that didn't worry about it and just wrote as they did before and as their thoughts went, but Shen wasn't exactly comfortable with writing 150k words and then editing editing it down to 70, making several drafts and large edits where they almost change the complete novel. Shen liked to be prepared, having everything planned down to each and every scene, characters already established in their personalities - that didn't make it easy on him when the plot or the characters just had a mind on their own.

And that is where Cheng Mu came in and their current relationship trouble. Shen being in and all time low in his writing was naturally a big part of it, but also Cheng My being his ex literature professor wasn't doing him any help either. He wasn't belittling his work or insulting it or him, he'll no, if he did that he would have broken up with him a long time ago, but instead he provided valid critic and where he could use some work. And he was as honest and true as always. But that died mean he was much help at the moment; he knew what was wrong with his novel so far and what things needed to get better, he just didn't know how. Mu's support was usually welcome at much later stages of writing, not now when he had trouble writing even one sentence after the other. Doing a hundred words was close to impossible; writing anything down felt like his soul was sucked out and in return he didn't even get a paragraph he was happy with. The troubles I writer had.

So, Shen wasn't feeling all too well to begin with, but his lover being in a similar branche of work wasn't helping as unusual as it was for them. They were both involved in literature and writing of course, although only Shen was an author of fiction, and My being the more experienced one between them always helped him in the writing process, but now every time he saw his lover he immediately thought of the novel and the troubles it was causing him. That sure put a damper on their romance life, seeing your lover and thinking only about bad stuff that wasn't even his fault. He felt so bad for it and he knew that his troubled wouldn't persist and that they had so many successful books together, but that didn't make his unjustified feeling go away. It wasn't as simple as that, although he really wished it was.


End file.
